Letting Go
by cream-cheese-girl
Summary: My (probarbly pathetic) attempt at a one-off angst story. Years after D3, Connie attends Guy's wedding. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: The ducks belong to Steven Brill and Disney.  
  
A/n: Please read and review!!! I'd really appreciate it, thanks!  
  
Letting Go  
  
It was the happiest day of his life, and on that day she felt like she could die.  
While he was preparing to begin a whole new chapter of his life, she was trapped within the walls of her own bad decisions.  
As the church bells tolled around her, every memory, every moment of the past, came rushing back to her in the form of a single salty tear running down her cheek.  
She had considered not coming; she had no idea why she had really. She had spent sleepless nights in thought after receiving the invitation, the invitation that changed everything.  
  
'You are here-by invited to the joyous union, in holy matrimony of Guy Joshua Germaine and Nicole Anne Hart.'  
  
As the wedding party began to take their places, Connie Moreau's shaky fingers wrung her handkerchief in her lap. This was it; all of it, anything she and Guy had ever shared, it was over.  
  
'I was this close!'  
  
How could she watch him get married, this was Guy, the same Guy that had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, the same Guy she had fallen in love with, the same Guy who had returned these feelings, cared for her and had been there for her through everything.  
'What did you expect Connie?' she asked herself bitterly, 'For him to wait around forever while you sorted out your fucked up life?"  
She couldn't even dignify herself with an answer, yes, she had. She'd taken the best thing to ever happen to her for granted, and now she was loosing him forever.  
The exited buzz around the church died down, and the old pipe organ began to play, as a figure emerged, and began slowly making her way up the aisle.  
Connie could not look at her; she couldn't bear to look at the woman who had everything that she longed for.  
Instead her eyes were fixated on Guy, smiling down at his soon to be bride, excitement and nervousness showing through on his face.  
She was about to turn away, the hurt inside too much for her, when Guy turned his head slightly, incidentally causing their eyes to lock.  
His smile faltered for a moment, replaced for a split second by a look of deep regret.  
Connie stared back, her face like stone, the only thing giving her true feelings away, the tears, uncontrollable, falling heavily down her cheeks.  
Guy made himself turn away, smiling a forced smile down at Nicole again, telling himself over and over again that he had made the right decision.  
After what seemed like forever, she reached his side, taking his hand, both turning to face the minister.  
The beginning of the ceremony was a blur to Connie, the ministers words drowned out by the silence that was left within her soul.  
  
"If anyone present objects to the union of Guy Joshua Germaine and Nicole Anne Hart, speak now, or forever hold your piece.  
  
She could feel the nervous, awkward stares of her former team mates on her. They all thought she would do something stupid, and part of her wished she could, this was her last chance.  
She looked back at Guy; he was facing her, holding both of Nicole's hands in his, a signature Guy Germaine grin spread on his lips, though it did not reach his eyes.  
He looked past her, at Connie again, while still smiling, his eyes pleading, pleading for her to say something, to make it all ok again, but she wouldn't, she couldn't force herself to ruin his life again. She turned away.  
The rest of the ceremony went by fast, the "I do's" were said and the rings were exchanged, all this sealed with a kiss.  
Connie hated it all, each second her heart broke more, but she refused to show this.  
The couple ran down the aisle together, followed by laughing bride's maids, throwing confetti into the laughing crowd.  
The church slowly emptied, leaving Connie alone sitting in her pew, the tears still freely flowing.  
She gathered up her coat and purse, heading slowly out the church door. She had watched the man she loved get married today. She had no doubt in her heart that she would always love him, that not one day would go by without her thinking of what could have been, but as she walked out into the sunshine, she smiled through her tears, realising something, no, this wasn't closure, but she was that one step closer to letting go.  
  
A/n: Please review!!!! 


End file.
